Pet Project
by Lena Zeinyom
Summary: Hermione entend quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas concernant le professeur Snape et elle décide que, peut-être, les elfes de maison ne sont pas les seuls qui ont besoin de protection.
1. Ecouter aux portes

Bonjour à tous.

Un nouveau projet : je suis tombée sur cette fiction et elle m'a vraiment accrochée par son originalité et son traitement des personnages de la saga. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle vaut le coup d'être lue ! Je la traduis seulement, son auteur étant **Caeria**. Vous trouverez le lien vers l'histoire originale dans mes favorites.

Comme c'est une traduction, ce projet avancera rapidement. Les 3 premiers chapitres sont actuellement traduits. Quand je vois la motivation que vous m'aviez apportée sur "collection de thés", je ne doute pas de terminer ce travail rapidement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Disclaimer original : Ni Severus ni Hermione ne m'appartiennent. Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Je viens seulement jouer dans le bac à sable qu'elle nous prête.

Merci à raven gr, Liz, Peri et queenp pour m'avoir aidé à rendre cette histoire présentable.

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Ecouter aux portes

Severus savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas arborer un sourire suffisant quand sa collègue était dans un tel état de rage. Lui faire remarquer l'aggravation de son accent écossais – au point de rivaliser avec celui d'un docker d'Édimbourg – n'était certainement pas la ligne de conduite la plus sûre non plus.

Cela dit, il mentait à un psychopathe fou furieux depuis 20 ans et était reconnu pour sa capacité à mettre Albus Dumbledore en colère, juste pour le plaisir de voir disparaître cette fichue étincelle de son regard… Alors au fond, que savait-il des lignes de conduite sûres ?

Pour l'incroyable prudence dont il faisait preuve dans sa vie quotidienne, il était - d'après les standards d'un bon Serpentard – totalement téméraire dans ses relations avec ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de le blesser.

Alors, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion de rendre Minerva McGonagall folle de rage, au point de la faire bafouiller. De plus, s'il interprétait bien son attitude – et il avait passé la grande majorité de sa vie à déchiffrer et comprendre correctement les gens – il ne manquait plus qu'une toute petite chose pour la faire basculer. Le fait qu'il pourrait, dans le plus parfait style serpentard, retourner un vieux couteau dans les plaies d'Albus… serait juste la cerise sur un gâteau déjà délicieux.

- Vraiment, Minerva, dit-il d'une voix traînante, du ton de quelqu'un qui ne comprenait vraiment pas toute cette agitation, c'était juste une blague entre les garçons.

- Une… blague ? répéta Minerva, outragée. La petite blague de Malefoy a presque tué Harry ! Il est totalement inacceptable qu'un étudiant mette délibérément la vie d'un autre étudiant en danger. Par Sainte Brigitte, Severus ! Si monsieur Weasley n'avait pas écarté Harry du chemin, il serait mort ! Je veux que Malefoy soit expulsé. Je n'accepterai pas que vous couviez, que vous protégiez une fois de plus ce meurtrier, cet animal. Il faut mettre un terme à son comportement.

Severus eut un sourire sans la moindre chaleur.

- Je trouve étonnement… approprié que vous compariez Malefoy à un animal. Je crois savoir que vos très chers et très protégés Gryffondors le comparent justement à un furet. Mais voyez-vous professeur, gronda-t-il, cela fait de cet incident le parfait reflet d'un précédent incident.

Il arbora un air d'intense réflexion, comme s'il essayait de se remémorer un très vieux souvenir, avant de se tourner légèrement vers Albus, qui était toujours assis derrière son large bureau.

- Rappelez-moi les détails, Albus, si vous le voulez bien. Je crois que dans le premier incident, il était question d'un chien. Est-ce bien cela ?

Il agita la main, comme si ce n'était pas important, avant même qu'Albus puisse répondre.

- Mais les détails importent peu, après tout. Un chien… Un furet… C'est la même chose, au fond.

Alors que sa collègue directrice de maison ouvrait la bouche pour protester de nouveau, Severus la coupa.

- Monsieur Malfoy ne sera PAS expulsé. Il ne présentera AUCUNE excuse, ses privilèges et sa liberté de mouvement ne seront pas réduits. Pour ce qu'il a fait, il recevra UNE semaine de retenue qu'il effectuera avec Rusard et c'est tout.

Minerva retrouva la voix, outragée par cette proposition.

- Une semaine ? Vous ne pouvez pas penser sérieusement que la vie d'un autre étudiant vaut une semaine de retenues !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le pense, Minerva. Notre cher et estimé directeur a décidé lui-même la punition adéquate pour le crime en question. Oh, oui. Avant que j'oublie la meilleure partie… Monsieur Potter devra jurer de ne plus jamais mentionner cet événement devant la moindre personne, et encore moins en parler à ses petits amis.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y prendre tant de plaisir, mais il éprouvait une certaine réjouissance à l'idée de lui dévoiler la suite.

- Une chose encore, Minerva. Si, dans son arrogance, monsieur Potter choisissait de briser son serment et de parler de cette blague, il serait immédiatement et sommairement expulsé.

Severus se tourna vers Albus, qui était resté étonnamment silencieux durant leur échange.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Directeur, je vais de ce pas informer monsieur Malfoy des modalités de sa punition.

Il salua ses deux collègues d'un léger signe de tête, adressa à nouveau un sourire suffisant à Minerva, puis sortit du bureau du directeur dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Sa cible principale partie, Minerva tourna sa colère vers Dumbledore.

- Albus, vous ne pouvez quand même pas accepter cette… cette parodie de justice. Aucun favoritisme n'est acceptable quand la vie d'un autre étudiant est en jeu.

Dans son agitation, Minerva ne vit pas l'expression de chagrin passer sur le visage d'Albus, à ces mots. Elle remarqua cependant sa lassitude quand il soupira.

- S'il vous plaît, Minerva, asseyez-vous.

Bien trop en colère pour s'asseoir, elle resta cependant debout, raide d'indignation.

- Vous êtes tellement féroce dès qu'on menace l'un de vos lionceaux, lui dit Albus avec un sourire affectueux.

Son sourire s'altéra doucement en une expression que Minerva fut incapable de reconnaître.

- Minerva, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. C'est tellement…

Sa voix s'estompa un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- J'ai tant de choses à vous expliquer.

Finalement, la lassitude qui transparaissait dans la voix douce d'Albus retint son attention. Lentement, sa posture droite et rigide s'adoucit. Elle prit l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau du directeur et s'installa confortablement dans les coussins. Son regard, cependant, resta affûté comme un silex et ne quitta pas un instant le visage d'Albus.

- Alors expliquez-moi.

- Bien que je comprenne votre désir de voir le jeune monsieur Malefoy expulsé, je ne peux pas l'autoriser. Poudlard et moi avançons sur un fil avec le Ministère, comme vous le savez. Même après la blague d'aujourd'hui, Severus pense que monsieur Malefoy n'a pas encore choisi son camp.

- Albus, je ne vois pas en quoi l'éventuelle rédemption de Draco Malefoy lui donne le droit de bénéficier de votre protection et de celle de cette école contre ses crimes. Il est évident qu'il y a derrière tout ça plus que vous ne voulez bien le dire. En tant que directrice adjointe, je vous ai soutenu pendant des années, Albus. Vous et vos décisions. Cependant, je n'accepterai pas que des étudiants aient le droit de mettre la vie d'autres étudiants en danger. Peu m'importe si Severus croit que le sujet est clos…

Albus la coupa sèchement.

- Le sujet est clos, Minerva.

Elle fut choquée par la dureté de son ton et de ses yeux bleus. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il y avait autre chose derrière le personnage du directeur que son image de grand-père aimant et excentrique. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle était surprise quand elle avait un aperçu du sorcier que beaucoup considéraient comme le plus puissant du monde.

En quelques mots, il l'avait réduite au silence. Elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Puis, presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, la lueur dure disparut de son regard et le puissant sorcier fit de nouveau place au vieil homme un peu toqué. La rapidité de ce changement lui coupa le souffle.

- Pardonnez-moi, vous avez raison. Il y a plus que vous ne l'imaginez, derrière toute cette situation. Severus a ses raisons de penser que, sur ce sujet, je serai… de son côté, en quelque sorte. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer. Mais pour vraiment comprendre, vous devez vous souvenir que cette histoire commence avant même la première montée de Tom au pouvoir. C'était l'époque où il commençait seulement à se faire un nom dans le cercle des sangs-purs. Tom gagnait en puissance et je savais qu'en quelques années, il deviendrait la plus grande menace que notre monde ait connue depuis Grindelwald. Même en ce temps là, je pouvais voir ce qu'il allait devenir. Malheureusement, personne ne voulait me croire. Mes croyances, ma crainte de l'avenir ont eu une grande influence sur ce qui s'est passé. Pour comprendre mes choix lors de « l'incident », vous devez garder tout cela à l'esprit.

Minerva observa Albus alors qu'il s'arrêtait un instant. D'un doigt, il massa l'arrête de son long nez tordu. Elle fut surprise de voir de légers tremblements perturber la fermeté habituelle de sa main. Quoi qu'Albus fût sur le point de confesser, ça avait encore le pouvoir de l'affliger après toutes ces années. Elle était toujours en colère et ne partirait pas sans réponse, mais elle ressentit le besoin de consoler cet homme qui avait toujours plus ou moins fait partie de sa vie.

- Albus… Je suis sûre que vos choix de l'époque, quels qu'ils furent, étaient les bons. Vous avez toujours fait de votre mieux pour veiller aux meilleurs intérêts du monde magique.

Cependant, sa réponse ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise grandissant.

- Oh, très chère. J'aimerais tant pouvoir le croire. J'ai en réalité provoqué les événements que je cherchais tant à éviter.

Il s'interrompit un instant, les yeux vagues, alors qu'il se remémorait un vieux souvenir.

- Il y a tant de choses que je ferais différemment aujourd'hui, » murmura-t-il doucement. Tant d'erreurs.

Le directeur secoua légèrement la tête et son regard se focalisa de nouveau sur sa collègue, bien que sa voix conservât une pointe de tristesse.

- Pardonnez à un vieil homme ses divagations. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à toutes ces choses.

Avec un petit soupir, il reprit son explication.

- Je savais ce qui allait arriver, voyez-vous, et j'étais déjà en train de me préparer. Cela fait bien longtemps que je sais que, peu importe à quel point vous essayez, il est impossible de protéger les enfants de tous les malheurs du monde. Je savais donc que tous les enfants que je voyais passer deviendraient finalement des combattants dans la guerre à venir. Ma première erreur fut de me soucier plus de certains enfants que d'autres.

Le malaise que Minerva avait ressenti un peu plus tôt revint en force. Elle savait où cette histoire la conduisait. Ou du moins, elle pensait le savoir.

- Vous parlez de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus.

Albus acquiesça.

- Oui. Ils étaient lumineux, forts et courageux. Je savais qu'ils seraient essentiels dans le combat à venir. J'avais besoin d'eux et de tous ceux qui leur ressemblaient.

- Mais ces quatre là étaient spéciaux pour vous.

Un sourire attendri éclaira le visage du directeur, à leur souvenir.

- Oui, ils étaient spéciaux. Vous vous souvenez d'eux, Minerva. Leur amitié était si forte, leurs rêves si lumineux et plein d'espoir.

Même après toutes ces années, alors même que seul Remus vivait encore et que Peter s'était tourné vers le côté obscur, Minerva pouvait entendre dans la voix du directeur toute l'affection qu'il leur portait. Puis elle se souvint que cette discussion devait éclairer les rapports entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

- Et ils étaient des Gryffondors, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui. Comme le dit Severus, c'était mon propre préjugé de Gryffondor.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'Albus se leva brusquement.

- Voudriez-vous un peu de thé ?

Il se détourna avant même qu'elle puisse répondre.

Minerva cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, confuse. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu son vieil ami faire preuve de nervosité. Elle était de plus en plus persuadée que quelque chose se cachait derrière cette histoire. Et si permettre à Albus de reprendre ses esprits lui permettait de raconter cette histoire avec plus d'aisance, elle acceptait de se montrer patiente.

- Oui, Albus. Une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue. Merci.

Elle l'observa prendre son temps pour préparer le thé, dans un coin de son bureau. Il ne lui demanda pas, mais il prépara son thé exactement comme elle l'aimait : avec deux cuillères de sucre et une tranche de citron. Son répit ne dura que le temps de retourner à son bureau et de lui tendre sa tasse de thé, alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard.

- Assez tergiversé, Albus, lui dit-elle, même si son ton habituellement sec laissait entendre une certaine gentillesse. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps. Vous savez que ce que vous avez à dire ne va pas me plaire, mais cette situation me déplaît déjà. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait être pire.

Jouant avec la cuillère qu'il avait utilisée pour remuer son thé, Albus se réinstalla correctement dans son fauteuil.

- Vous me connaissez trop bien, Minerva. Je suppose que je peux commencer par m'excuser auprès de vous. Il s'est passé des choses, en ce temps-là, dont j'aurais dû vous parler. Ou au moins, j'aurais pu vous demander votre avis. Ma seule excuse était que je pensais savoir ce qui était le mieux. Pure arrogance de ma part, vraiment. C'est une erreur que je n'ai pas encore su corriger, si j'en crois la colère d'Harry et l'érosion de sa confiance en moi.

- J'ai laissé mon arrogance et mes préjugés conduire mes décisions. J'ai laissé entrer Remus Lupin comme élève à Poudlard. J'ai décidé seul. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé, ni à vous en tant que directrice de maison, ni aux autres professeurs. Remus et moi avons trouvé une solution que j'estimais fonctionnelle, qui devait lui permettre de suivre sa scolarité et de sortir de la solitude qu'il avait toujours connue. Cette solution lui permettait de se faire des amis de son âge tout en protégeant les autres élèves.

Minerva but une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

- Excusez-moi, Albus, mais je savais déjà tout cela. Je sais que vous enfermiez Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Cependant, si vous voulez vraiment connaître mon sentiment sur le sujet, sachez que quand j'ai appris la condition de Remus, j'ai été vraiment très en colère contre vous pour ne pas me l'avoir dit dès le début.

- Je me souviens, ma chère. Vous êtes une femme de tempérament. Je suis loin d'avoir oublié que vous avez métamorphosé toutes mes chaussettes en cafards.

Son brusque amusement laissa rapidement place à plus de sérieux.

-Je pense que je vais à nouveau perdre mes chaussettes quand vous aurez entendu la fin de mon histoire. A l'époque, je peux seulement dire que j'étais très préoccupé de maintenir le secret. Vous veniez juste de devenir directrice de maison et vous vous ajustiez à ce nouveau poste. Vous aviez d'autres choses à penser, même si ce n'est pas une bonne excuse. Ce que j'ai fait, je n'aurais pas dû le faire sans vous en parler.

Albus resta silencieux un instant.

-Vous vous souvenez qu'à cette époque, Severus était la cible principale des blagues de James et ses amis ?

Minerva acquiesça à cette soudaine digression : elle ne comprenait pas le brusque changement de conversation.

- Je me souviens. Peu importe mes discours ou les punitions, je n'ai jamais pu faire cesser leur animosité. Je me souviens également que Severus envoyait autant de sorts à Sirius et James que l'inverse. Même si j'avoue que j'ai toujours trouvé injuste qu'ils soient à quatre contre un, Severus semblait capable de gérer la situation seul. Je sais qu'il n'est jamais venu se plaindre ou demander de l'aide pour les arrêter, même si j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour les détourner de Severus.

Minerva se remémora un moment cette époque, les sourcils froncés.

- Il m'a toujours semblé que leur haine s'était empirée vers la moitié de leur scolarité, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Perspicace, comme toujours, ma chère. Durant leur sixième année, leur haine a dépassé de loin la simple rivalité scolaire.

Le directeur fit une pause, le temps de trouver les bons mots.

- C'est cette année-là que Sirius a tenté de tuer Severus en se servant de Remus.

Minerva bondit hors de la chaise.

- Quoi ?

- Pour défendre Sirius, je n'ai pas cru – et je ne crois toujours pas – que Sirius ait réellement voulu tué Severus. Severus n'a jamais partagé mon opinion, cependant. Vraiment, je ne pense pas que Sirius ait réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte. C'était l'acte d'un garçon arrogant et gâté. Mes propres actions ne peuvent être si facilement expliquées, cependant, même si mon arrogance a également joué.

Minerva commença à comprendre en quoi cette histoire était comparable à ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, entre Harry et Draco. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Severus, également.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- En résumé, Sirius a utilisé les faiblesses de Severus contre lui. Il a brisé sa promesse en révélant le passage secret qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Puis il a donné à Severus juste ce qu'il faut d'informations pour qu'il soit incapable de résister à la tentation d'entrer dans le tunnel et de découvrir le secret qu'il savait y être caché.

Minerva était horrifiée.

- Albus… Etes-vous en train de me dire que Sirius a envoyé Severus vers Remus, alors que ce dernier était transformé en loup-garou ?

- Oui. Et si James n'avait pas appris l'information de Sirius à temps et tiré Severus hors de danger à la dernière minute, Remus aurait, dans le pire des cas, tué Severus et, au mieux, il l'aurait changé en loup-garou comme lui.

- Je viens de dire à Severus qu'il était inacceptable qu'un étudiant mette la vie d'un autre en danger, intentionnellement.

Minerva regarda Albus comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- C'était inacceptable. N'est-ce pas, Albus ?

- Malheureusement, c'était à la fois acceptable et nécessaire. C'est du moins ce que j'ai cru, à l'époque. Quand cet… incident est survenu, j'ai paniqué. J'avais permis à Remus, un loup-garou, d'entrer dans l'école. Je sais que les garçons étaient devenus des animagi pour courir avec Remus dans les bois, quand il était transformé. Même s'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais au courant. Je le savais et leur avais permis de compléter leur transformation. A cette époque, mon raisonnement était que je leur permettais de prendre des responsabilités, les préparant aux responsabilités que la guerre à venir allait leur donner.

Il s'interrompit une seconde avant de poursuivre.

- Et puis, il y avait Sirius. Il était le premier Black en huit générations à ne pas être réparti à Serpentard. J'ai vu la bonne influence que son amitié avec les autres avait eue sur lui. Ils l'aidaient à devenir l'homme bien que je voyais en lui. Un de mes préjugés Gryffondor, une fois de plus. Serpentard n'était pas une maison assez bien. J'étais en train de le sauver, voyez-vous, quand il a piégé Severus. J'ai eu peur qu'en l'expulsant, il soit condamné à la haine et l'amertume, peur que tous les bénéfices précédents soient perdus. J'avais peur qu'il se tourne vers Tom, qui était de plus en plus populaire.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je devais aussi penser à ma position. J'avais fait une erreur avec Remus et Sirius avait presque tué un autre étudiant. Il y aurait eu une enquête du ministère. J'aurais pu être démis de mes fonctions de directeur très facilement. Avec l'avenir que je voyais concernant Tom, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Poudlard et perdre le lien avec des enfants dont j'aurais un jour besoin.

- Vous avez préféré sacrifier Severus.

Albus entendit clairement l'accusation, dans sa voix. Il s'y était attendu.

- Oui. Et à ma plus grande honte, j'ai même pensé à l'époque que ce n'était pas une grande perte. C'était lui faire un grand tort. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié et il ne m'a jamais laissé l'oublier. J'ai transféré mes craintes et ma déception concernant Sirius sur Severus, me laissant convaincre que Severus était en tort. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas, qu'il n'aurait pas dû espionner, qu'il avait obligé Sirius à prendre des mesures, que…

- Qu'il avait provoqué la situation.

Albus plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Oui. J'ai blâmé la victime pour l'attaque.

- Qu'en est-il des autres propos de Severus, ce soir… concernant l'absence de punition pour Malefoy et de l'obligation pour Harry de garder le silence ?

Redressant la tête, Albus joua un instant avec quelques rouleaux de parchemin éparpillés sur son bureau.

- Tout est vrai. Peter n'était pas impliqué dans l'affaire. Je n'ai jamais pensé que James ait été complice de cette blague et Remus était tout autant une victime que Severus. J'ai donné à Sirius une semaine de retenue avec Rusard et j'ai fait jurer à Severus qu'il ne parlerait jamais de ce qui s'était passé.

Quand il rencontra la froide colère qui animait les yeux de Minerva, Albus tressaillit.

- Albus Dumbledore. Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez dit à un enfant traumatisé, qui venait juste de passer à un cheveu de la mort que… que… Grands dieux, Albus. Quels qu'aient été vos intentions ou vos objectifs, vous avez en gros dit à Severus que sa vie n'en valait pas la peine et vous lui avez ensuite interdit d'en parler. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit arrangé pour révéler l'information, quand Remus était professeur. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. Ça n'a jamais été simplement pour ça.

- J'ai fait des erreurs que je ne peux pas corriger. Je peux seulement dire pour ma défense qu'en ce temps-là, je devais protéger…

Minerva le coupa, les lèvres plissées d'indignation.

- Protéger ? Vous avez protégé votre poste et Sirius. Qui protégeait Severus ?

* * *

Plusieurs étages en dessous, Hermione Granger – amie d'Harry Potter et Grand Cerveau de Gryffondor – restait les bras ballants, en état de choc. Elle fixait un petit machin de cuivre qui tourbillonnait lentement, chaudement niché dans un petit creux du mur de la bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait pas cherché l'objet. Ce n'était même pas comme si elle avait délibérément voulu espionner la conversation. C'était juste un accident. Le livre en haut de sa pile avait commencé à glisser et, dans une tentative de le rattraper, elle avait trébuché et percuté un lourd bouclier ornemental, accroché au mur. Etonnamment, le bouclier n'était pas tombé, mais il avait pivoté pour révéler un petit compartiment bien caché. Le professeur Snape n'aurait pas vu cela comme un accident. Et Dumbledore ? Elle n'était même pas sûre que les autres professeurs connaissent l'existence de l'objet.

Et si elle en avait trouvé un, il en existait certainement d'autres.

En lui-même, le petit truc aurait été suffisant pour piquer sa curiosité naturelle. En quelques secondes, les autres livres qu'elle portait avaient rejoint le premier sur les dalles. La surface de cuivre poli avait reflété son image déformée. Sans le bouclier qui le recouvrait, elle pouvait entendre le bourdonnement provoqué par les petites pales incurvées qui tournoyaient sur sa surface. Elle n'avait pas pu résister quand elle s'était aperçue que le truc avait des boutons.

Pouvait-elle se défendre d'une expulsion en invoquant l'attrait irrésistible d'un bouton à pousser ?

Le directeur ne retiendrait certainement pas contre elle le fait qu'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet avait inversé le fonctionnement de ce qui, avec le recul, était certainement un moyen d'écoute. Un moyen d'écoute qui fonctionnait très bien, d'ailleurs. Un objet qui – comme lui rappela sa petite voix intérieure, terrifiée – lui avait permis d'écouter une conversation entre professeurs.

Hermione tenta de maîtriser la panique qui montait en elle. Non, elle n'allait pas être expulsée. C'était horrible. Vraiment très très horrible. Expulsée. Il n'y avait aucun doute : elle allait être expulsée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter d'écouter.

Elle n'avait pas cessé en entendant les remarques sarcastiques du professeur Snape. Elle n'avait pas cessé quand le professeur McGonagall avait questionné le directeur. Elle n'avait pas cessé pendant l'explication du directeur. C'est seulement après avoir entendu l'histoire entière qu'elle avait de nouveau appuyé sur le bouton violet d'une main tremblante.

Immédiatement, les voix de son professeur et du directeur avaient disparu.

Très prudemment, elle s'assura d'effacer toute trace qui aurait prouvé qu'elle avait touché à l'objet. Elle s'assura qu'il ne restait pas une empreinte sur le cuivre brillant, pas un cheveu dans le compartiment. Avec autant de précautions, elle replaça correctement le bouclier. Puis, ramassant ses livres, elle retourna à la table à laquelle elle s'était installée.

La bibliothèque était aussi vide et aussi silencieuse qu'à son arrivée. Rien n'avait changé. En revanche, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'elle-même. Sa curiosité avait emporté le meilleur d'elle-même cette fois. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses nouvelles connaissances.

Elle avait entendu l'histoire de cette « blague » par Sirius et Remus, ce fameux soir de leur troisième année, dans la cabane hurlante. Mais d'une certaine manière, la courte explication qu'ils avaient donnée à l'époque ne correspondait pas bien avec l'histoire qu'elle venait juste d'entendre. Sirius n'avait pas le moindre remord. Elle se souvenait encore de son commentaire, comme quoi « Snape l'avait mérité ». Même le professeur Lupin – le gentil et doux Remus – avait minimisé l'importance du danger encouru lors de cette lointaine nuit.

Et qu'en était-il des actions du professeur Snape, cette nuit-là, dans la cabane hurlante ? Il avait montré sa haine de Sirius. Sa méfiance de Remus. Elle se souvint soudain que Snape les avait crus en danger. Il voulait capturer Sirius, mais il voulait aussi les protéger de ce qu'il croyait être un grand danger. Il les avait suivis pour se jeter dans une situation où il n'avait pas l'avantage du nombre. Les Serpentards ne faisaient pas ça. Les Serpentards cherchaient des alliés et amenaient des renforts.

Elle s'émerveilla du courage qu'il avait fallu au professeur Snape pour s'engager seul dans le tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur, pour venir les chercher en pensant qu'un meurtrier et un loup-garou l'attendaient au bout. Le même loup-garou qui l'avait presque tué, dans le même tunnel, bien des années auparavant.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent à Dumbledore.

Elle savait depuis la fin de sa cinquième année que les adultes autour d'elle étaient humains et faillibles. Cette leçon avait été difficile à apprendre et sa vision du monde évoluait encore pour s'adapter à cette découverte.

Désormais, deux nouvelles variables bousculaient sa vision du monde.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas tout-puissant. Elle le savait déjà, mais elle ne l'avait pas réellement intégré, jusque là. Elle avait déjà envisagé que les elfes de maison et les tableaux fassent des comptes-rendus au directeur. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que les étudiants aient été espionnés directement. Le bidule bourdonnant en cuivre démentait cette idée. Il n'était plus si étonnant que Dumbledore semble toujours savoir ce qu'elle et les garçons s'apprêtaient à faire. Il pouvait les écouter directement. Et elle n'avait aucun doute quand au fait que l'école était remplie de ces dispositifs d'écoute.

Alors que les minutes passaient et que le tourbillon de ses pensées s'apaisait, ce ne fut pas la découverte d'être espionnée qui la choqua le plus. Sur un plan intellectuel, elle en comprenait la nécessité. Il était impossible qu'une douzaine de professeurs puisse maintenir l'ordre dans une école de plusieurs centaines d'élèves doués de magie sans bénéficier d'une assistance - qu'elle soit magique ou non.

Non, ce qui la surprit le plus fut la colère brûlante qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'injustice faite à un Severus Snape adolescent. Elle était révoltée. Positivement furieuse.

Elle se sentait en colère pour le professeur Snape, pour un événement qui avait pourtant eu lieu bien avant sa naissance.

Même reconnaître l'absurdité de cette situation ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir – malgré le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour ses professeurs depuis longtemps – faire irruption dans le bureau du directeur et lui envoyer un coup de poing pile sur son long nez tordu.

Elle se sentait encore plus en colère que quand elle avait découvert l'existence des elfes de maison. Elle avait accepté l'idée que les elfes tirent leur fierté et leur joie de leur travail. Elle pensait toujours que le monde magique tirait avantage de leur besoin de servir. Mais si elle pouvait donner aux elfes une porte de sortie, elle ne pouvait pas tous les forcer à accepter des vêtements, malgré son envie de le faire.

L'injustice dont elle venait d'être le témoin la mettait autant en colère. Elle voulait réagir. Elle voulait protester. Elle voulait entamer un piquet de grève dans le bureau du directeur. Elle voulait créer des badges et les vendre un gallion. Elle soupçonnait cependant que le professeur Snape détesterait ses actions au moins autant que les elfes de maison en leur temps.

Elle aurait voulu être plus raisonnable.

Malheureusement, elle se sentait incapable d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

* * *

Et voici pour ce premier chapitre qui met les choses en place. J'espère qu'il vous intriguera pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en partant, pour encourager la traductrice ;) Bises et à bientôt.

Lena.


	2. Reconnaissance

Bonjour à tous.

Voici la suite de cette traduction de Pet Project. Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir apprécié la version originale et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement pour le travail qui m'attend ^^

Merci aussi aux commentateurs anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre directement : Zeugma, Nekozuni, Fumisaki et Siana.

Je m'arrête là pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Reconnaissance**

Alors qu'elle remontait lentement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager en réfléchissant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'espionner. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Les portraits, eux, avaient remarqué sa distraction et s'échangeaient discrètement leurs commentaires. En effet, ils avaient plutôt l'habitude de la voir arpenter les couloirs à grandes enjambées, dans un objectif précis, déterminée et la tête haute.

Désormais, elle errait presque sans but, la tête basse, en pilote automatique. Plus d'un portrait commentait également le froncement de sourcil prononcé qui marquait ses traits.

Le château lui-même semblait avoir remarqué sa préoccupation. Au lieu de faire disparaître une marche sous ses pieds, les escaliers s'alignaient d'eux-mêmes pour la reconduire à son dortoir en toute sécurité, avec le moins de détour possible.

« Quel est le mot de passe, très chère ? »

« Que… ? »

Hermione releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle était juste devant le portrait de la Tour Gryffondor, sans savoir exactement comment elle était arrivée là.

La Grosse Dame, habituée depuis longtemps à traiter avec des adolescents distraits et alertée par les autres portraits concernant l'état de la jeune femme, se contenta de répéter sa question.

Hermione rougit légèrement d'avoir été prise dans ses pensées et donna le mot de passe avec un sourire à moitié forcé. « Double, double toil and trouble (*). » En se glissant à travers l'ouverture, elle se demanda si le professeur McGonagall avait lu Shakespeare, pour avoir choisi ce mot de passe hebdomadaire en particulier.

Comme d'habitude, la salle commune était bondée, bruyante et dans un chaos juste supportable. Gryffondor semblait par nature être la maison la plus tapageuse. Tandis que ce bruit et cette anarchie l'irritaient parfois, Hermione devait admettre que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour sortir quelqu'un de trop profondes réflexions.

Et elle était tout à fait prête à admettre qu'après la discussion qu'elle venait d'entendre, ses pensées _étaient_ troublées.

Ayant repéré Harry et Ron engagés dans une partie d'échecs sorciers, de l'autre côté de la salle, elle traversa la pièce en se faufilant entre les différents groupes d'élèves plus ou moins jeunes. Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent, alors qu'elle passait à côté d'eux.

- … huit utilisations possibles de la Belladone ? Il est fou. J'en vois seulement cinq. Je te le dis, moi : je suis sûr que Snape a inventé les trois autres…

- …tu crois que les Canons de Chudley vont réussir leur coup cette saison ? Surtout avec O'Reilly qui a été mis à l'écart ?

- Snape m'a donné une retenue avec Rusard pour demain soir…

- J'adore la couleur de tes ongles. Est-ce que tu peux me montrer l'enchantement que tu…

- … tu as entendu ? Il a fait pleurer une Poufsouffle de première année, aujourd'hui…

Son retour à la tour avait calmé son accès de colère initial, mais Hermione pouvait la sentir bouillonner, prête à refaire surface à tout instant. Chaque mention du professeur Snape tiraillait son sens de la justice et réclamait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Concentrés sur le plateau devant eux, Ron et Harry levèrent à peine les yeux quand elle les rejoignit à leur table. Elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil mou. La garniture rouge de ses accoudoirs avait été usée par des générations d'étudiants avant elle. Elle fut plutôt contente de la distraction des deux garçons. Elle avait bien trop de choses à l'esprit pour être de bonne compagnie ce soir-là.

Elle se pelotonna donc dans le fauteuil et sa réflexion retourna à la conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre.

Finalement, Harry leva les yeux, une grimace fatiguée sur le visage, alors qu'un des fous de Ron décapitait l'un de ses pions. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et la tira de ses pensées.

- Dis-moi que tu es venue me sauver de ce massacre injuste.

Dans la mesure où Harry n'avait gagné qu'une partie face à Ron et seulement le jour où ce dernier était malade, fiévreux et à moitié délirant, Hermione ne se sentit pas particulièrement compatissante.

- Harry… Si tu sais que tu vas perdre, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à jouer contre lui ?

Harry haussa les épaules avec bonhomie.

- Je suppose que l'espoir fait vivre. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais enfin battre ce sale type roux à plate couture.

Le sale type en question se redressa et poussa un cri indigné, « Hé ! »

Harry lui sourit en retour, pas repentant le moins du monde.

Ron décida d'ignorer Harry, le nez en l'air, et se tourna ostensiblement vers Hermione.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as terminé toutes tes recherches à la bibliothèque ? Tu nous as promis que tu nous accompagnerais à Pré-au-Lard demain, si tu avais terminé. En plus, je pense qu'on pourra vraiment se détendre, vu que le furet va se faire expulser pour avoir presque tué Harry.

Ron souriait largement, euphorique par anticipation.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Dumbledore va faire une annonce ?

Son sourire se fit prédateur et ses yeux pétillèrent, dans une imitation tordue de ceux du directeur.

- Oh… Peut-être qu'ils vont escorter Malefoy à travers la Grande Salle et l'expulser devant toute l'école ?

Harry eut le même sourire de plaisir que Ron.

- Nan. Je pense que Malefoy va juste se glisser au dehors au milieu de la nuit, comme le sale petit serpent visqueux qu'il est. Mais je pense qu'on peut être triste pour Crabbe et Goyle. Avec le départ de Malefoy, ils n'auront plus personne pour penser à leur place.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour leur révéler que Malefoy ne serait pas expulsé, mais rien ne vint. Elle ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit. Si elle le disait à Ron et Harry, ils voudraient savoir comment elle l'avait découvert. Et pour une quelconque raison, elle était incapable de divulguer la vie privée de Snape, juste comme ça. Ça lui semblait mal, comme frapper quelqu'un déjà à terre.

Et puis ça n'avait pas d'importance, après tout. Ils découvriraient bien assez tôt que Malefoy ne partirait nulle part.

En plus, Hermione était réticente à partager sa découverte des dispositifs d'écoute. Certes, Harry n'était plus dans l'état dépressif qui avait suivi la mort de Sirius Black, mais même aujourd'hui, une petite chose anodine pouvait d'un seul coup le mettre dans un état de rage ou de souffrance profonds.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, pour les vacances de Noël, Harry leur avait fait vivre un enfer. Il était tantôt renfermé sur lui-même, tantôt agressif avec ses amis. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de supporter en plus l'idée d'être espionné, même si les dispositifs d'espionnage n'étaient pas spécifiquement conçus pour lui. Il les verrait comme une nouvelle trahison de la part d'adultes qui, pourtant, tentaient à la fois de le protéger et de lui donner la connaissance et les capacités pour battre Voldemort, le jour venu.

- Alors, Hermione ? Pour Pré-au-Lard ? redemanda Ron.

Elle songea que c'était pour le mieux, tout en essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle cachait un grand secret à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Bien sûr, je viendrai, répondit-elle en se forçant à leur sourire.

Se sentant définitivement mal à l'aise de leur cacher ce qu'elle savait, elle décida de se retirer dans sa chambre avant d'être obligée de mentir et non plus de seulement taire la vérité. Elle se releva et rassembla les livres qu'elle était allée chercher à la bibliothèque, à l'origine.

- On se voit demain au petit-déjeuner. On pourra aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, ensuite. Bonne nuit.

Les garçons lui répondirent distraitement avant de retourner à leur jeu et Hermione monta dans les dortoirs des filles.

Les yeux perdus dans les plis sombres de son ciel-de-lit, Hermione écoutait les ronflements discrets de Lavande, dans le lit d'à-côté. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de dormir depuis une bonne heure. Elle avait appris très tôt que lorsque son esprit était tourmenté par trop de questions, le sommeil la fuyait inévitablement.

Ce soir-là, elle semblait juste incapable de lâcher prise, toutes ses pensées restant focalisées sur le professeur Snape et la conversation qu'elle avait espionnée. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait tellement offensée pour lui, mais les circonstances de ce qu'il avait subi et les préjugés concernant les jeunes Sirius, James et Snape lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

C'était la même sensation d'outrage qui l'avait poussée à créer la SALE, un outrage qui l'avait décidée à se battre pour les elfes de maison, puisque personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir le faire.

Elle se redressa dans l'obscurité et, laissant échapper un peu de sa frustration refoulée, elle tapa son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une forme plus confortable. Elle se rallongea sur le côté et étendit le bras pour caresser la chaude fourrure de Pattenrond.

C'était encore une fois la même sensation qui l'avait poussée à choisir son chat au poil roux, ce jour là, à la Ménagerie magique.

Pattenrond était un monstre couvert de fourrure, avec une horrible face écrasée et un tempérament agressif, à côté duquel les acheteurs passaient rapidement. Personne d'autre n'avait voulu du demi-Fléreur. Il avait pourtant suffi d'un regard pour qu'Hermione fasse son choix, sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle caressa l'une des oreilles, toute douce, jusqu'à ce qu'un Pattenrond somnolent ne l'éloigne d'un coup sec, hors de sa portée.

Elle avait vu quelque chose en lui, ce jour-là. Elle lui avait donné une chance et il lui avait prouvé sa valeur à mainte et mainte reprise, depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté.

Qu'en était-il du professeur Snape ? Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant son professeur de potions comme un Fléreur laid et galeux, à la fourrure noire, crachant son mécontentement. Mais cette analogie était trop simple. Le professeur Snape était un homme bien trop compliqué pour être rangé dans une case intitulée « Il me rappelle mon chat et les elfes de maison ». Et pourtant…

Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais accordé une grande attention au professeur Snape. Dans sa tête, il était clairement étiqueté comme « professeur », « désagréable », « à approcher avec prudence », « a la confiance de Dumbledore ». Ces étiquettes l'avaient défini et avaient dicté ses interactions avec lui, et elle s'était toujours contentée de cette définition superficielle.

Désormais, elle ressentait le besoin de creuser plus profondément.

Bien sûr, c'était une envie sotte. Le genre de sottise qui donnait aux Gryffondors leur réputation de fonceurs sans cervelle. Cependant, elle était incapable d'ignorer cette envie.

Elle avait besoin d'informations, du genre qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver dans les livres. Elle avait besoin de faire des recherches sur le terrain et le seul moyen était d'espionner le professeur Snape. Espionner l'espion.

Peu de choses étaient plus périlleuses pour une étudiante trop curieuse, que traquer le plus dangereux des professeurs de Poudlard, l'implacable directeur de Serpentard.

Cependant, malgré son appréhension, Hermione n'était pas du genre à ignorer des questions sans réponse. Elle avait vu quelque chose au-delà de la servitude des elfes, au-delà du mauvais caractère de Pattenrond. Alors si elle observait bien, que découvrirait-elle chez le professeur Snape ?

Bien qu'ayant peu dormi la nuit précédente, Hermione arriva quand même dans la Grande Salle avant les garçons. Elle n'en était pas fâchée, car ça lui donnait quelques minutes de calme pour observer la table des professeurs en paix. Gardant à l'esprit sa décision nocturne, elle fit le tour de la table Gryffondor pour s'asseoir à l'opposé de sa place habituelle. Son nouveau poste d'observation lui permettait de regarder les professeurs sans avoir à tourner la tête exagérément. Ce que le professeur Snape aurait à coup sûr remarqué.

La tête baisée sur son toast, elle observa discrètement le corps enseignant. Elle fut quelque peu surprise de voir le professeur McGonagall arborer l'air pincé et désapprobateur qu'elle associait habituellement à une directrice de maison en colère. Elle avait cru que le directeur et son adjointe auraient réglé leur différent.

Cependant, la posture raide de la maîtresse en métamorphose, assise à côté du directeur, prouvait que quoi qu'il se soit dit après qu'Hermione ait arrêté d'écouter, elle était toujours en colère. Pendant une seconde, Hermione souhaita être capable de voir à travers la nappe pour vérifier si le directeur portait des chaussettes.

Etrangement, elle en doutait.

Glissant son regard le long de la table, elle se concentra sur Snape, qui piochait dans son assiette avec apathie. Hermione essaya de ne pas observer l'homme à travers le filtre du « professeur de potion effrayant », mais avec objectivité. Et l'image que ça donnait était pour le moins étonnante.

Cet homme, qu'elle associait spontanément à un pouvoir fermement contrôlé, était assis avec mollesse, comme hébété. Il semblait fatigué, des cernes sombres obscurcissaient un peu plus son regard. Sa peau cireuse lui donnait un air maladif. Elle avait toujours pensé que son apparence était due au temps qu'il passait à l'ombre des cachots, mais en observant mieux, elle avait désormais l'impression qu'il était malade. Comme s'il n'avait pas mangé ou dormi correctement depuis bien trop longtemps.

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps elle l'avait observé, mais ce ne fut pas long avant que Snape lève brusquement la tête pour scanner la Grande Salle. Baissant les yeux, elle se concentra sur sa tartine et la beurra avec application.

Elle ne se risqua à jeter un œil dans sa direction qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie. Comme précédemment, il ne mit pas longtemps à sentir que quelqu'un le regardait. Cette fois, il scanna la salle tellement rapidement qu'il croisa son regard, une grimace de mépris sur le visage.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

Le salut bruyant de Ron brisa la connexion entre Hermione et le professeur Snape. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son petit déjeuner, mais c'était trop tard. Les dommages étaient déjà causés pour la journée. Son professeur serait méfiant, désormais, et elle devrait apprendre à être plus sournoise, si elle voulait éviter ses soupçons.

Décidant d'ignorer l'énigmatique professeur pour le moment, elle tourna son attention vers Ron et Harry, qui venaient de s'asseoir face à elle. Ron ne perdit pas de temps pour empiler des œufs et du bacon dans son assiette et Harry se versa du jus de citrouille.

A la moitié du petit-déjeuner, alors que Ron hésitait entre se servir une ou deux tranches de bacon supplémentaire, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait appris une chose très importante pour son premier jour en tant qu'espionne.

Snape était – faute d'une meilleure expression – extrêmement et particulièrement tendu.

Il était comme un cheval de course pur-sang, tellement blessé qu'il était sensible à la moindre petite chose. L'homme semblait avoir une capacité déconcertante à se sentir observé. Qu'il ait été capable de repérer la seule étudiante qui le regardait, parmi trois cents autres, en disait beaucoup sur son niveau de paranoïa, sa sensibilité et le pouvoir de sa magie. C'en était même troublant.

C'était comme s'il vivait sous la pression d'une semaine de BUSES, tout le temps, sans espoir de trêve. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il passe son temps à crier sur ses élèves et à les casser. Si elle vivait avait autant de pression, elle se mettrait certainement elle-même à hurler.

Alors qu'Hermione était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, les garçons terminaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de leur visite chez Honeydukes. Quand Ron eut avalé sa dernière bouchée de bacon, le professeur McGonagall aborda Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ron se releva à moitié mais fut stoppé par le professeur.

- Pas vous, monsieur Weasley.

Harry échangea un regard à moitié effrayé avec Ron et Hermione avant de suivre le professeur qui s'éloignait à vive allure. Ron se laissa retomber sur son siège, après avoir suivi Harry du regard, inquiet pour son ami.

- Tu crois que c'est à quel sujet ? McGonagall ne semblait pas très contente.

- Je suis sûre qu'Harry nous le dira quand il reviendra, répondit Hermione. C'est sans doute quelque chose à propos des cours.

Elle grimaça intérieurement à son mensonge. Elle savait très bien pour quelle raison McGonagall voulait parler à Harry en privé et elle savait que ça finirait mal. Son intuition se révéla exacte quand Harry revint dans la Grande Salle avec une expression furieuse. Autour de lui, l'air crépitait de magie incontrôlée.

- Harry, que… ?

- Pas ici, gronda Harry en coupant Ron.

Il plissa les yeux de colère quand certains élèves regardèrent dans sa direction avec curiosité et il attrapa sa cape et celle de Ron. Il fourra cette dernière dans les bras de son ami.

- Allons-y !

Hermione s'enroula précipitamment dans sa propre cape d'hiver avant de suivre Harry, qui trainait Ron derrière lui. Son allure, rapide et colérique, l'obligea presque à courir. Ce n'est qu'une fois le portail de Poudlard passé qu'il adopta peu à peu une marche plus mesurée. Son aura de magie incontrôlée se calma en même temps que ses émotions.

Ron le prit comme un signe pour commencer ses questions, en allant droit au but comme à son habitude.

- Que s'est-il passé, mon pote ?

- Ils ne vont pas l'expulser.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à qui il faisait référence.

- Impossible ! Ils doivent l'expulser.

- Oh, non. Ils ne le feront pas. Ils n'ont pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry prit une voix plus aiguë pour imiter le professeur McGonagall.

- Vous devez comprendre notre position, monsieur Potter. Nous devons avancer avec précaution, monsieur Potter. Je suis sûre que monsieur Malefoy voulait seulement faire une blague, monsieur Potter.

Harry abandonna sa voix de fausset pour continuer.

- Une blague ! McGonagall et Dumbledore veulent me faire croire que c'était juste une blague inoffensive.

L'humeur de Ron rejoignit immédiatement celle d'Harry.

- C'est une blague ? Malefoy a essayé de te tuer. Comment peuvent-ils seulement penser à le laisser rester ?

Harry avait arrêté d'avancer pour faire les cent pas autour de ses amis, en un cercle étroit. Hermione tournait sur elle-même pour ne pas le quitter du regard.

- Oh, il y a mieux, poursuivit Harry. Non seulement le soi-disant prince de Serpentard reste, mais en plus, je ne dois parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Personne d'autre que ceux qui étaient présents ne doivent savoir. Comment est-ce que je suis censé nous débarrasser de Voldemort si Malefoy me tue « accidentellement » avant ?

Le fait que Ron ne frissonne même pas au nom de Voldemort était la preuve qu'il était vraiment en colère.

- C'est totalement fou.

Même en sachant que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, Hermione endossa son rôle de voix de la raison.

- Harry. Le directeur et le professeur McGonagall ont eu raison. Ils doivent avoir une vision plus large. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de faire preuve de résistance maintenant et d'attirer l'attention sur Poudlard.

Hermione baissa la voix en un murmure sévère.

- D'autant plus qu'expulser Malefoy de l'école pourrait mettre la vie du professeur Snape en danger. V-Voldemort le punirait pour ne pas avoir protégé Malefoy. Tu sais qu'il le ferait.

Le regard d'Harry était dur et sans pitié.

- Alors la chauve-souris n'aurait que ce qu'elle mérite. Il a choisi de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Qu'il récolte ce qu'il a si bien semé.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière, choquée. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, elle pouvait voir le visage de Ron refléter un certain malaise face aux mots de son ami.

Le visage d'Hermione rougit sous la colère. Ses propres pensées et sentiments troublés à propos du professeur Snape firent surface.

- Espèce d'imbécile moralisateur et arrogant ! s'écria-t-elle. Le professeur Snape a fait une erreur quand il avait 18 ans. C'était une énorme erreur, c'est vrai, mais il a tout fait pour la réparer depuis. Il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de nous protéger tous les trois, encore et encore. On peut ne pas aimer ses méthodes, mais on est tous les trois toujours en vie.

Elle se souvint du commentaire à propos du fait que Malefoy était encore rattrapable et poursuivit.

- On ne connait pas non plus les plans du directeur ou du professeur Snape. Avoir Malefoy à l'école est peut-être important. Et je te signale que Dumbledore n'a pas expulsé Sirius quand il a presque tué le professeur Snape pendant une blague. Est-ce que les Gryffondors sont les seuls à avoir droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait prononcé les derniers mots, mais elle sut immédiatement que c'était une erreur. Le visage d'Harry pâlit d'un coup avant de rougir violemment.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, siffla Harry. Sirius a voulu faire une blague à un Snape trop fouineur. Malefoy a essayé de me tuer.

- Mais…

Hermione s'interrompit quand il fut clair qu'Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Sa colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à une étrange tristesse. Le cycle commencé 20 ans auparavant recommençait. Harry n'avait pas fini, cependant.

- Tu as raison à propos d'une seule chose. Les deux événements ont une chose en commun. Ils sont la faute de Snape.

- Harry !

Alors qu'Harry s'en prenait à elle, Hermione fit un pas en arrière, soudain effrayée par l'expression de son ami.

- Il a tout à voir avec ça. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance et ça le prouve. Et tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Je suis fatiguée de t'entendre le défendre. Ce bâtard ne mérite pas qu'on le défende.

Sur ces mots, Harry se tourna brusquement et reprit la route vers Pré-au-Lard. Hermione était clouée sur place. Les mots d'Harry ne cessaient de retentir à ses oreilles. Le regard de Ron, désespéré, faisait des allers et retours entre Hermione et la silhouette d'Harry qui s'éloignait rapidement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Soudain, Hermione se sentit très fatigue. Elle s'adressa à Ron en pointant la tête vers Harry.

- Rattrape-le. Parle-lui, calme-le.

Elle fit un geste vague et impuissant de la main.

- Fais ce que tu peux. Je rentre au château.

Ron l'observa attentivement avant d'acquiescer. Il tourna les talons et courut après Harry.

Le retour au château fut froid. Le vent de janvier soufflait et soulevait sa cape, mêlait ses cheveux en nœuds qui prendraient des heures à défaire. Mais les derniers mots d'Harry lui semblaient plus froids encore que ce vent d'hiver.

_Ce bâtard ne mérite pas qu'on le défende._

Etait-ce vrai ? Est-ce que tout le monde ne méritait pas d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, qui le défende et prenne son parti ? Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour vous ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en songeant que même Voldemort avec Pettigrow.

* * *

(*) Je n'ai pas traduit cette expression car j'en apprécie la sonorité et je ne connais pas la traduction officielle. Il s'agit, dans McBeth, d'une incantation reprise par trois sorcières alors qu'elles fabriquent une potion dans un chaudron. J'aime cette idée de l'auteur, pour le mot de passe.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Que pensez-vous des cheminements de pensée d'Hermione ? Personnellement, je la trouve touchante et amusante. N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot en partant ;) A bientôt,

Lena.


End file.
